Cuppycake Aono
by FakerKing
Summary: What's a boy to do when he loses a bet with an upperclassman? Slightly song-fic-ish. Uses the 'Cuppycake Song'.


A slight songfic, using the 'Cuppycake Song'. Seriously, listen to that thing. It's the cutest damn thing ever.

* * *

><p>"Hey, isn't that Aono?"<p>

"I don't kno- Oh. Yep. That definitely him. Wonder why he's dressed up like that?"

"Isn't that against the dress code?"

"Who cares? With this, Moka-chan will finally see how much of a dweeb he really is, and will be free for me to pursue!"

Said 'dweeb' ignored (at least tried to) the multiple stares, conversations, comments, and guffaws at his attire. It was hard work, considering that: A) He was walking down the main hall, B) It was the beginning of the day, when everybody was in said hall, and C) The costume he wore was, to say the least, _extremely _out of place.

That, and knowing that the only reason why he was doing it was because of some stupid lost bet made it even worse. Doing this humiliating thing at the sick pleasure of another. And the worst was yet to come. He hadn't been seen by 'her' yet, but soon he would. If he didn't meet her in the hall (like they usually did), then most definitely in home room, which they shared.

Flushing even more in embarrassment, Tsukune Aono's face was able to be likened to the crimson wrappers of a Valentine's gift. Or fresh blood. Which was more appropriate, considering that most of the people (red: monsters) would know more about blood than a holiday emphasizing love and peace.

No matter, he trudged on. If it wasn't for his honest and responsible nature, he never would be doing this. Hell, if he had never taken that stupid, obviously rigged, bet, he wouldn't even have to tarnish either side of his reputation!

For you see, Tsukune Aono, though one of the most sensible people, had the incredible stupidity to strike a wager with his upperclassman, Ginei 'Gin' Morioka. The terms of the bet? Gin had to obtain one-hundred up-skirt shots of the various females on campus within an hour. The prizes? If Gin lost, he'd have to keep from perving for an entire month, no exceptions. If he won, Tsukune would have to do one thing of Gin's choosing.

It seemed like a good deal, so Tsukune snapped at it, thinking about how the girls could breathe easy, fearing not for their privacy. Oh how naive he was. For he had forgotten one thing:

Gin was a werewolf. An S-class monster of the swiftest caliber, moving faster than their counter-parts, the vampires. None could match them in raw speed.

So, within half the required time, the perverted werewolf had managed to obtain double the needed amount.

And that's how Tsukune found himself in his current predicament. Walking (read: shambling) through Youkai Academy in what looked like a person-sized cupcake costume costume, complete with frosting and a candle on top, the only thing visible being his face and chocolate brown eyes.

The only redeeming part of the entire thing was that Gin would make sure to keep all his friends away while Tsukune had a..._conversation_ with one Moka Akashiya.

'_God, if you're really there, please let me wake up from this nightmare. Hell, I'd even be satisfied with you ending my life now just to spare me the embarrassment. Hello?'_

Either the Big Man wasn't paying attention, or he was delighting in the current situation, Tsukune couldn't tell, but he was certain there would be no divine interruption.

"Tsukune?"

In fact, it seemed just the opposite, for instead of avoiding her 'til getting into the homeroom, which was normally empty bar themselves 'til class was about to start, she caught sight of him in the main hall, where all would be witness to the coming show.

"Ah, Moka-san." Tsukune greeted, feeling panic well up from within at the sight of long, lustrous pink hair. He swore in that moment Gin was a dead dog the next time they met. "How are you today?"

"I'm fine..." she said, green eyes scanning him from top to bottom. "Are you well? Do you need to go to the infirmary?"

'_Oh how I wish I could._' came the thought. But that wasn't an option. For as soon as he saw the vampiress, he had to do uphold his end of the bet.

"M-moka-san, I have something I want to say to you."

"Would you like to go some place a little more...private?"

'_Yes._' "No. It has to be here." he responded, pulling a small CD player from his pocket. Pressing 'play', a soft, lullaby-like sounding tune was heard.

'_Here goes nothing._'

"_You're my Honeybunch, Sugarplum, Pumpy-umpy-umpkin, You're my Sweetie Pie._"

All who heard the boy sing felt their eyes widen. What in the name of hell was he doing? Was he _trying_ to get his ass kicked by the vampire?

Moka herself was particularly stunned by the lyrics, mouth agape.

Still, Tsukune continued.

"_You're my Cuppycake, Gumdrop, Snoogums-Boogums, You're the Apple of my Eye._"

'_Oh sweet, merciful Lord above, take me now!'_ he desperately cried in his mind to no avail. There was no way he was going to live this down, assuming Moka even forgave him for the next part. Oh how he dreaded the next part.

"_And I love you so, and I want you to know that I'll always be right here._"

Embarrassment, and a touch of adoration filled Moka's body. On one hand, the boy was making a fool out of both of them. On the other, he was saying such sweet things to her in front of everyone, making her feel...special.

Still, Tsukune sang on.

"_And I love to sing sweet songs to you, because._"

Tsukune's face was so red, many suspected him of having an aneurysm.

"_You._"

Moka was much better off, her own face just as bright as his.

"_Are._"

The boy in a cupcake suit was shaking so violently, bets were going around how much longer he would last.

"_Sooo._"

Moka's briefcase busted when the material couldn't stand the stress of her grip anymore, scattering her homework and assignments all over the place. Though, she didn't care in the least, as they were the least important things on her mind at the moment.

"_Deaaaaaaaar._"

A pin could've been dropped on the carpets, and everybody would hear it.

Tsukune closed his eyes, awaiting whatever punishment he would receive. Honestly, if Moka still spoke to him after that display, he'd be more than a little surprised.

Whatever he was expecting, it wasn't being pushed up against a nearby wall, his arms pinned and having his lips ravaged by something soft and plush.

Snapping his eyes open, he stared dumbfounded at having Moka's face so close to his, her lips pushing against his own, occasionally nipping and drawing blood.

After a few seconds, she pulled away, still gripping his arms.

"Let's take this somewhere a bit more...private, please?"

Nodding stupidly, he followed her like an adoring puppy following its master.

"And when we get there, we're getting you out of this ridiculous suit."

XXXXXXX

"MOKA DID WHAT?" a blue-haired, violet-eyed succubus shrieked, causing many in the lunch-room to cover their ears.

"That does explain why they aren't in here." a calmer voice mused, coming from a violet-haired, blue-eyed snow girl.

"I'm one step closer to my threesome, ~desu!" a tiny witch with brown hair and violet eyes squealed, hugging her non-existent chest.

Gin sighed. Honestly, leave it to Aono to do something so stupid and not only get away with it, but get dragged into a situation many would give their lives for. Why was the world so unfair?

At that moment, the two subjects of conversation stepped into the area, Moka clinging to the boy's arm, immediately quieting most of the spectators. They carefully took in the newcomers' appearances, noting that they were both a bit flushed, but otherwise normal looking, barring a few wrinkles here and there. The cupcake suit was gone, replaced by the school uniform, spiky, black hair visible one again to the world.

Rubbing his head sheepishly, while his companion blushed while looking down, he decided to break the ice. "Um, hi?"

* * *

><p>AN: Oh that felt wonderful writing this. I daresay, which I do, this happens to be my favorite piece of work, what with it being both fluffy AND filling. I hope you enjoyed this sweet, diabeetus-inducing fic.

R&R and all that good stuff.

ShadowFaux, out.

P.S. I hope you've all enjoyed your Single's Awareness Day (unless you're with somebody, celebrating that accursed "Valentine's Day". I spit in your direction).


End file.
